


Eye contact

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Смотреть на тех кто нравится - нельзя.Эту истину Гэвин уяснил давным-давно.





	Eye contact

**Author's Note:**

> grim_me, я очень пыталась хорошо воплотить твою заявку и надеюсь, что то, что получилось в итоге тебя не расстроит)

Смотреть на тех кто нравится — нельзя. Эту истину Гэвин уяснил давным-давно, ещё когда засмотревшись на первого парня в своей жизни, получил от него вопрос, поставивший на несколько секунд в тупик:

— На чём сидишь, Рид? — фыркнул тогда Фанбейрек, в которого Гэвин был так отчаянно влюблён, что постоянно задирал его, а тот, в ответ, вымещал на нём нереализованные комплексы, которые так и тянули сказать какую-нибудь гадость или ударить покрепче, чтобы не дай бог никто не засомневался в том, что он самый крутой парень в этой школе.

— Чего? — поднял тогда Гэвин брови, явно не понимая какого хрена вообще его спрашивают о подобном. Это был тот самый момент, когда он впервые узнал, что у него просто ненормально расширяются зрачки, если он смотрит на того, кто ему нравится, ведь подсунутое зеркало солгать не могло.

И Гэвин и вправду выглядит как обдолбанный. Как чёртов наркоман, потому что радужку почти не видно из-за безумно огромных зрачков и невозможно сказать какого она цвета.

Так что, каждый последующий раз, когда ему не везло в кого-нибудь вкрашнуться, то первое, за чем он начинает следить — не слишком ли часто он смотрит в чужие глаза. И вообще не слишком ли часто он смотрит на того, кто ему нравится.

Не палится ли он при этом.

Так что, когда в участке появляется Коннор, то первое, что усваивает для себя Гэвин — смотреть нельзя. Никакого зрительного контакта. Совсем. Даже пялиться на чёртового андроида, который хвостиком таскается за Хэнком он предпочитает только через зеркало или другие отражающие поверхности, чтобы не было этих дурацких вопросов по поводу его состояния.

«Хорошо ещё, что тогда, на инциденте с кофе, меня не накрыло», — думает Гэвин тоскливо время от времени.

На самом деле это воспоминание, да и ещё то, что в клубе пара единственных, что есть исключительно у него. Это, конечно, не значит, что дома у детектива Рида не хранятся все записи новостей, в которых Коннора показывали крупным планом, стоящим по левую руку от Маркуса. И это, конечно, не значит, что там же нет записей с допросной или то, как Коннор вёл переговоры.

Правда, ни о том, что у Гэвина есть копии, ни о том, что с ним происходит неизвестно решительно никому, но так и должно быть, верно? Раз уж дело касается его личной жизни, а эти плёнки не утекут с частного ноутбука, который он даже от всемирной сети отрубает, чтобы остаться единственным обладателем скопированных записей, то зачем кому-то об этом даже подозревать?

«Как было бы проще, если бы андроидом был я», — тоскливо думает Гэвин, в очередной раз прокручивая в памяти одну из самых первых встреч. Он тогда толкнул Коннора — это ощущение жесткого корпуса под пальцами он помнит до сих пор, да. Помнит так же явственно, как отвращение в глазах первой любви, когда тот скривился, догадавшись, что обозначают расширенные глаза Гэвина Рида и выплюнул:

— Господи, это же отвратительно. Рид — ты ведь отвратителен, но это, это просто за гранью.

Как будто Гэвин и без него был не в курсе, да. И тем не менее это не то, с чем он может что-то сделать. Если бы это было болезнью, то он отдал бы все имеющиеся у него в запасе средства только для того, чтобы стать нормальным. Да хотя бы за то, чтобы его зрачки перестали расширяться словно под веществами он бы отвалил круглую сумму, потому что тогда, он смог бы заглянуть в глаза Коннора, и, вскинув подбородок сказать ему что-то вроде: «Бесишь, игрушечный детектив!»

Но никакие деньги не помогут справиться с этим. Физиология в чистом виде. И, есть только один вариант, который достаточно подходит для того, чтобы не палиться перед окружающими тем, что происходит внутри — не смотреть.

Вот Гэвин и не смотрит, когда Коннора отводят с места преступления в Киберлайф, потому что их местному андроиду оторвало ногу. Не смотрит, хотя всё внутри сжимается от беспокойства и желание как минимум визуально убедиться в том, что-то, что Коннор назвал при нём «мелкой поломкой» действительно ею и является. И в том, что Коннор не двинет кони пока его будут везти в башню, чтобы заменить конечность.

Даже спокойствие Хэнка, которое он успевает изучить пристально за несколько минут не даёт расслабиться и перестать сходить с ума от беспокойства. Внутри переёбывает даже тогда, когда Хэнк пространно бросает, что с Коннором всё в порядке, но дышать, наконец-то, становится легче.

И лишь тогда, когда дверь в участок открывается, впуская, как всегда, идеально одетого Коннора, который шагает к столу рядом с Андерсоном на своих двоих, Гэвин чувствует подавляющее, разрывающее сознание облегчение.

— А, цел, чертяка! — громогласно радуется Хэнк, сжимая своего напарника в медвежьем объятии, и Гэвин этого уже не выносит.

Он отворачивается, потому что сразу за облегчением его накрывает ревность, которая ударяет в голову ничуть не меньше. И он прекрасно знает, что у него нет никаких прав на такие чувства, поскольку, чёрт побери — то, что он влюблён это только его проблема. И то, что его так накрывает — тоже. Нет никакого смысла впутывать в свои собственные переживания всех остальных, ставя их перед фактом наличия своих чувств. Пускай даже это и андроид, что едва ли скован моральными ограничениями, которые накладывают друг на друга люди.

«Проветрится не повредит», — думает Гэвин, прикрывая глаза скорее по привычке, и чуть касаясь кончиками пальцев шрама на переносице.

В курилке страшно холодно в это время года, и он ёжится, полагая, что идти сейчас за курткой слишком рискованно, потому что напороться на Коннора было бы совсем некстати. По крайней мере до того, как сжавшая сердечную мышцу боль не отступит хотя бы на пару минут, а накрывающая ярость в желании выплеснуть её в крике не отпустит окончательно.

Кулак вписывается в стену, пронзая болью до локтя в тот же миг. Благословенная тишина нисходит на него не сразу — костяшки ещё зудят, а рука отказывается разгибаться, когда Гэвин чувствует, что, кажется, более-менее адекватен для того, чтобы вернуться в общество.

Он уже разворачивается к двери, когда та открывается, впуская Коннора в крохотное помещение.

— Детектив? — вежливый тон переёбывает вместе с видом чёртовых тёмно-карих глаз с крохотными искорками света на тёмных радужках.

Сколько Гэвин их не видел? Сколько он не позволял себе заглядывать в них?

«И сейчас нельзя», — голос в его голове беспощаден, поэтому он только что и может — толкнуть андроида, снова чувствуя как правую руку простреливает болью.

Его корпус по-прежнему слишком твёрдый под пальцами, как и осталось в воспоминаниях. Это, неожиданно, приятно — часть неизменного в его жизни. Прошла революция, их отделение реконструировали под расследование убийств андроидов, у них ввели новую форму заполнения отчётности и трижды её сменили, а Коннор как был твёрдым — так и остался.

— Съеби с дороги, ходячий подзарядник, — шипит он, стараясь не смотреть в лицо Коннора, пока не выйдет из курилки.

А ещё лучше — не смотреть в него вообще.

Вот только сильные руки перехватывают его за плечи и впечатывают в стену, не позволяя свалить до того, как новая волна эмоций разорвётся внутри, словно бомба, окатывая волной ревности, отчаяние и желания сдохнуть поскорее, не дожидаясь того, как только успокоившаяся ревность вернётся острой болью от осознания — он его даже трогать нормально не может. А вот Хэнк — да. Чёртов Андерсон может вообще всё, и злость и желание кого-нибудь ударить перекрываются одновременно с кислородом — Коннор вжимает своё предплечье в шею, вынуждая Гэвина приподнять голову и бешено царапать рукав, пытаясь отодрать перекрывающую воздух от себя до того, как их глаза встретятся.

Тёмно-коричневые радужки похожи на два провала, на дне которых посверкивают алмазы преломляющегося света, и Гэвин дохнет, чёрт побери. Он умирает прямо сейчас, не потому, что ему трудно дышать — вдох то он может сделать, пускай и приходится прилагать к этому усилия. А потому, что знает — блядский андроид фиксирует каждую его реакцию. Буквально каждую физическую реакцию.

И его разъёбанные зрачки, которые почти доползают до края светлых радужек — тоже.

— Отпусти, — хрипит Гэвин, пытаясь зажмурится, словно он на самом деле наркоман, который не хочет, чтобы в участке об этом узнали.

В каком-то смысле так и есть. Говоря метафорически он очень плотно сидит на чёртовом Конноре. Он не может сделать ничего, кроме как пытаться «слезть», вынудить себя ненавидеть рассыпавшиеся по коже родинки, презирать неестественное происхождение, испытывать отвращение от того, что эти глаза так похожи на человеческие.

И губы — тоже.

— Детектив, посмотрите на меня, — спокойно говорит Коннор, но в его интонациях Гэвин угадывает мягкость. Наверняка это один из тех самых голосовых модулей, при помощи которых Коннор общается с человеческими жертвами, уговаривая их доверять ему.

— Пусти же, блять, — шипит он, мотая быстро головой из стороны в сторону, но хватка не ослабевает.

Гэвин не может ему доверять. Не в этом, чёрт побери. Не в том, что он должен снова подставить свою душу под жестокие слова, которые могут на него просыпаться, и оказаться совершенно беззащитным перед всем, что только захочет сказать андроид тому, у кого хватило мозгов влюбиться в болтающую кофеварку.

Впрочем, едва ли бы от неё Гэвин услышал хоть слово протеста.

— Пожалуйста, детектив, — мягких интонаций становится больше, и Гэвин дёргается изо всех сил, стараясь вырваться из крепкой хватки, но Коннор слишком настойчив. Он слишком сильно прижимает его к холодной стене курилки, и не позволяет сделать ни шагу в сторону и отбросить его руку, делая полноценный вдох.

Гэвин упрямо жмурится, не собираясь открывать глаза. Ему страшно даже не перед тем, что скажет Коннор — едва ли фантазия механического человека сможет переплюнуть то, что он услышал от обозлённого Фанбейрека, в момент ставшим знаменитостью, когда стало известно о том, что он может понравится парню. Ему страшно, что сосуществовать и дальше в этом участке они не смогут и придётся переводиться в другой, а может быть даже в другой город.

Вот только Гэвин любит Детройт. Он стал полицейским потому, что хотел сделать его лучше, и никак иначе.

— Гэвин… — его имя — запрещённый приём, чёрт побери. Ни у кого нет права использовать его вот так просто, особенно с этими блядскими нежными интонациями. Кончики пальцев скользят по небритой щеке, и у Гэвина просто нет шансов, ясно?

У него нет ни единого шанса удержаться, и, поэтому, он приоткрывает глаза и скалится, скрывая смущение и уязвимость за жестким, насмешливым тоном:

— Доволен, жестянка?

Коннор смотрит на него слишком долго. Настолько долго, что Гэвин начинает переживать на сей раз по поводу того, что Коннора заело. Просто к хренам переклинило, да. Может быть его недочинили в ёбанном Киберлайфе, или он пытается пробить Гэвина по базам данных с наркоманами, или он…

Последующие мысли вылетают из головы, потому что Коннор отпускает его. И не отпускает совсем, трепетно держа за скулы и прижимая к себе, вынуждая уткнуться грудью в его и касается мягкими идеально ровными губами его, обветренных, потрескавшихся, несовершенных.

Поцелуй, который выкручивает все чувства на полную заставляет Гэвина в их переизбытке схватиться за плечи, чтобы только устоять на ногах, когда внутри становится блаженно пусто. И сердце разрывается ещё раз, когда оторвавшийся от него Коннор говорит тихо:

— Так вот как смотрят на тех, кто нравится…

Гэвин молчит. Ему трудно, до безумия трудно заставить свои голосовые связки слушаться и выдавать нечто большее, чем пустое блеяние. Слова разбегаются от него, словно тараканы от света, но, в конце концов, он спрашивает только об одном:

— Давно?

Ему не нужно пояснять к чему этот вопрос — Коннор и так знает.

— Хэнк сказал, что ты стал совсем рассеянным с тех пор, как меня увезли в Киберлайф, — говорит он тихо, скользя нежными подушечками по колкой щетине в незамысловатой, но рвущей душу на части, ласке. — Я просто всё сложил. То, что ты на меня не смотришь. Сторонишься. То, что ты скачал все мои допросы. Даже самые ранние. И бесишься, когда меня кто-то трогает. Это не сложно.

Гэвин молчит, опустив глаза. Смотреть Коннору в лицо — пытка. Истязание его души, иначе и не назовёшь. Вот только Коннор, кажется, против того, чтобы он отвернулся и ушёл, как хочется сделать поначалу, потому что он снова притягивает его к себе ближе, и вынуждает посмотреть в глаза.

— И твои зрачки так расширяются, когда ты смотришь только на меня, — наконец, он шепчет ему в губы. — Только на меня.

— Ты долбанный ублюдок, — выдыхает Гэвин, и притягивает андроида к себе за затылок.

К чёрту всё. Он больше не будет прятаться. Потому что, чёрт побери, только из-за этого он мог не заметить, как Коннор и сам смотрит на него.

Как на долгожданный подарок.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует продолжение этой работы? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ или получить по собственному заказу? Или текстовые игры по этому фандому? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
